Runaway
by DifferentIndifference
Summary: Ianto is 15. He runs away. What made him runaway and what will come out of it?  Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

'Why can't I go?' asked Ianto.

'Because it's wrong. You're not gay are you?' replied his Dad. They were in the car on their way back from town. Ianto sat in silence for the rest of the journey. His dad kept saying he needed to get out more and when he asked he said no. It had been like that for years. The misunderstanding parent and the curious teen. Ianto looked out the window and dreamed. He'd do anything to get away.

That night, his Dad's girlfriend came around. They were sat on the sofa with cups of tea. Ianto was on the computer typing away with his head phones on. He had music blaring out of them but he could still hear them.

'And earlier, he asked me if he could go to a gay parade!' scoffed his Dad.

The girlfriend cackled loudly. 'A gay parade? I've never heard of such a stupid idea.' She turned to Ianto. 'You wouldn't want to go to that. They're all wrong.'

Ianto pretended not to hear but he had to tell himself to keep still, not to cry and not to lash out. He logged off and put his head phones away and walked upstairs without saying a word to anyone.

Upstairs, he could hear their abuse loud and clear in his ears. He laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He let his anger loos. Thumping the bed and cried tears of hatred. He's do anything to get away. The girlfriend cackled loudly again. Ianto leaned over and turned on his stereo. 'Cancer' by 'My Chemical Romance' filled the room. He laid still and thought. He had two choices, a) let it carry on and hope it gets better or b) run away. The first choice was bullshit. His Mam died 8 years ago and everyone said it would get better and it didn't. It got worse and never stopped going downhill. His dad never talked to him so they grew apart. He couldn't remember his mum and when he began to ask questions it made things worse. He was a huge fan of Astrid Pitt – an actress in his favourite sci-fi TV show. He dreamed of acting with her and being her child, for her and her girlfriend – Lucy Hayes. He'd tried to meet her but his Dad hated her because of who she was so he couldn't. He got to go to her concert with his cousin. Ianto told himself that he'd run away and ask her. Aged 15, he knew he just needed a way out this shit hole.

Everyone had fallen asleep. It was quarter past three in the morning and Ianto woke up. It was a light night and he decided that tonight he was going to do it. Tonight he was going to change his life. He quietly got out of bed and packed a holdall – blankets, warm clothes, teddy and a bottle of water. He too his phone but kept it turned off. He grabbed some money and made his way over to his window. He took a deep breath then pulled back the curtain. He opened the window and climbed out. Outside, he sat on the little balcony and closed the window behind him. He climbed off the balcony and made his way out of the garden. He stopped off at the shed and opened the door. He too the large sheers and held them open and cut his long hair. He took a hair band and tied the remaining up in a little ponytail. He made sure he had most of the hair he'd cut off and he felt. He disposed of the hair as quickly as possible and ventured out into the night.

At the bus station, he got on a bus to the city where Astrid lived. When he got there he got out and went straight to her house. It was still dark and he waited in a hedge row. It was comfy and he had a good view of the house. In the morning, Lucy and Astrid walked out the front door and Astrid kissed her goodbye. And that was that for the day. Ianto knew he couldn't move until dark, so he waited, slept and watched.

Night came and Ianto made him way around the back of the house and sat on the shore at the bottom of the garden. A light was turned on in the house and it caught his back. He heard a door slide open and footsteps approach him.

'Excuse me? Who are you?' It was Astrid.

Ianto didn't move. He knew what he had to do.

'I wanna call the stars down from the sky. I wanna live a day that never dies. I wanna change the world only for you. All the impossible I wanna do.' Ianto looked up at Astrid. 'I wanna hold you close under the rain. I wanna kiss your smile and share my pain. I know what's beautiful, looking at you. In a world of lies, you are my truth. And baby, every time you touch me. I become a hero. I'll make you safe no matter where you are and bring you everything you ask for. Nothing is above me. I'm shining like a candle in the dark, when you tell me that you love me.'

Astrid bent down and cupped Ianto's face. 'You're freezing. Come inside and we'll warm you up and talk.' She helped Ianto up, and with Lucy's help, got Ianto inside. Inside, they sat on the sofa and Lucy fetched Ianto a glass of water. Astrid sat on the sofa next to him. They looked at each other.

'Tell me your name.'

'Ianto.'

'Ianto...?'

'Jones. Ianto Jones.'

'The boy who went missing.'

Ianto nodded and looked away.

'Please don't call the police. I can't go back.'

Astrid held his hands. 'Tell me why you ran away and why you came here.'

Lucy walked back in and handed Ianto the glass. He thanked her and drank some of it. Lucy sat on the other side of him and leaned inwards.

'Things were getting bad at home. Worse than they had been before. It started eight years ago. My mam died and my dad never spoke. I can't remember her and I started to ask questions. He shouted at me and even hit me a few times.' Ianto looked at Astrid. 'I saw you on CSI Miami. You took my breath away and I know how much you and Lucy would like a child. Please. You're an amazing person, you accept who you are and you get on with your life. I just hoped you'd understand.' Ianto trailed off.

Astrid didn't know what to say.

'Ianto. Thank you for being so kind but we can't. You still have a dad and there's no proof that you two can't live together. we can't just keep you. I'm really sorry and I would if I could.'

Ianto pulled the shoulder of his top down. There was an ugly purple cut. Astrid gasped.

'He did this?'

Ianto nodded and started crying. 'Please. It's all getting too much and if I stay I'll die.' Ianto broke down and Astrid hugged him. She nodded at Lucy and she stood up at left. Astrid moved away from Ianto and looked him in the eye.

'I understand but you can't let this go unnoticed. You need to tell someone. But having said that, I am afraid – you can't stay here.'

'Ok.'

'What will you do?'

'Go home.'

'But he'll hurt you again.'

'Oh well. Maybe I'll get stronger.' He held Astrid's hands. 'I'm sorry that I wasted your time but thank you for listening. I'll never forget you. And I don't care whether you like boys or girls; you'll always be my hero.'

Ianto stood up and left. Astrid watched him go. Lucy entered and looked around.

'Where'd he go?'

'He's gone.'

Lucy sat down and kissed Astrid on the lips.

'You're just going to let him walk away. I saw the way he spoke, only truth in his eyes. Don't let him go.'

Astrid looked at Lucy and kissed her.

'You're right.'

Lucy smiled and Astrid ran after Ianto.

Outside, Ianto was walking down the road. Astrid ran after him.

'Ianto!' she called. He stopped and turning around. Astrid caught up with him. 'What was I saying? Stay. You spoke truth and I can't send you back.'

'Thank you.' Whispered Ianto.

Astrid hugged Ianto.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 5 years since Ianto ran away and in that time he'd finished his GSCE's and passed with flying colours. He'd got into college and as he walked home at the end of a busy day he was being followed by a particular Jack Harkness. Ianto was a young man now, he wore black jeans and a leather jacket. As Ianto walked along the street he turned around and Jack hid. Ianto carried on walking. Jack touched his ear piece.

'It's him.' He said.

Jack followed Ianto until he got to Astrid's house. Ianto the door and walked in. Jack smiled to himself and walked up to the door. He knocked on the door and Lucy answered.

'Hello. My name is Chief Inspector Harkness. Please can I ask you some questions about a fight around here last night?'

'Sure. Come in.'

Jack walked in and sat on the sofa. Astrid and Ianto walked into the room and sat on chairs opposite Jack. Lucy remained standing.

'The fight was between a 2 local boys and one of them in seriously injured in hospital.' Jack turned to Ianto. 'He went to your college. Do you know anything?'

Astrid butted in. 'We'll leave you to it. Ianto, if you need us we'll be in the next room.'

Astrid and Lucy left the room. Jack leaned forward and so did Ianto. They eyed each other up.

'Oh Ianto Jones, how long's it been?'

'Since what?'

'You ran away. Don't shout. I know and understand why.'

'How much do you know?'

'Basically everything. I won't tell anyone. I'm here because of your family. They're really missing you and I think it'll do you a world of good to see them.'

'I don't even know you and it's none of your business.' Spat Ianto.

'I know that. And I know you're angry. Ianto please, it's torn your family apart. They love you and don't care what you've done. They want you back.'

'How do I know that I can trust you?'

Jack hesitated then leaned in and kissed Ianto. It may have only been a few seconds but both men were out of breath when they split.

'There. I can see it in your eyes.' Panted Jack.

'See what?'

'Trust.'

'Fine. I will go with you but not as myself. I can tell you're not a real police officer and you fooled Astrid and Lucy so you can easily fool my family.'

'Man you're good.'

'So. We go back then what?'

'I dunno. You either stay here with Astrid, you move back in with your family or you come with me and I can tell by that kiss – you think I'm hot.' Ianto blushed. 'Don't be embarrassed, I think you're sexy.'

Ianto and Jack stood outside Ianto's old house. It looked the same, if not sadder. Jack looked down his shoulder at Ianto.

'You ready?'

Ianto nodded. 'Ready as I'll ever be.'

'Ok. Here we go then.'

Jack walked up the drive and Ianto follows. Jakc knocked on the door. Ianto's dad answered – he looked totally different, a heavy smoker and drug addict and all because Ianto left.

'Hi. My name is Chief Inspector Don Baker and this is Detective Inspector Samuel Mann. We would like to ask you some questions on a disturbance a couple of nights ago.'

'Come in.' Ianto's dad grunted and walked down the hall.

Jack looked at Ianto and shrugged. They went in. Inside, the how place was a mess and stank of smoke. In the living room, Ianto's dad sat on a chair whilst Jack and Ianto took the sofa.

'It was around 9 o'clock on Thursday. Did you hear or see anyone suspicious?' His dad shook his head. Ianto looked around; the room was the same apart from layers and layers of dust. 'Did anyone say anything to you, threaten you in any way?' He shook his head again. Jack looked at Ianto and saw the tears in his eyes. He sucked in a breath. 'Ok, thank you for your time Mr Jones.'

They left. Outside, Ianto burst into tears and Jack cuddled him and stroked his hair and kissed his head.

'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.'

'It's ok. Jus he's like that because of me, all those years I thought that he never cared. I was wrong.'

'I know what will cheer you up. A drink. On me.'

'I'd like that.'

At the pub, Jack brought the first drinks – orange juice and lemonade for Ianto and a cider for him. They sat down and drank deeply.

'So. What do you want to talk about, if anything?' Jack asked, keen to know more of this young man.

'I don't know. You go first.'

'Ok.' He paused and stared deep into Ianto. 'I wanna talk about you.'

Ianto snorted. 'Why me? I'm nothing special.'

'But you are and you don't see it. For one, I think you're hot.'

Ianto stared blankly at Jack. 'Not so bad yourself.' He said quietly.

'So you like me?'

'Well yeah.'

Jack leaned closer, mysterious evil covering his eyes. 'You ever had sex with a man?'

'Once, but it was years ago.'

'How would you feel about me and you?'

'Yes.'

Jack's face broke into his 100 megawatt smile.

'Well. Come on then. I'm taking you somewhere extra special.'

Jack held out his hand and Ianto took it, they ran out the pub leaving their unfinished drinks on the table.

They crashed thought the Tourist Information Centre door, Jack pushed Ianto up against the desk and kissed him deeply.

'Jack. We can't here.'

'Why not?'

'Someone may walk in.'

'Hey. I own this place, no one will walk in.'

'I don't believe you.'

Jack pressed a button behind the desk and the wall opened.

'Come with me then tell me I don't own it.'

Ianto and Jack walked through the door. In the Hub, Jack stood next to Ianto as he gazed around.

'This is impossible.' Whispered Ianto.

'This is my home. This is where I work. And I want you to work here with me.'

Ianto turned to Jack.

'Ok. I believe you and if I remember correctly you were about to screw me in your foyer.'

'Then why are you wasting time?'

Jack ran out of the hub and Ianto chased him. In the Tourist Information Centre, Jack kissed Ianto and made him lean against the desk. Jack pushed Ianto's jacket off and let his fall on the desk. Ianto reached up and ripped Jack's shirt open revealing and extremely toned chest. He broke the kiss and stared at it.

'How often do you work out?'

'About once a month for 10 minutes.'

Ianto laughed and dived for his chest, he sucked at one nipple whilst his hand playfully pinched the other. Jack closed his eyes and sighed, his hands ran patterns on Ianto's back. Ianto moved further down his body until he was kneeling on the floor. Ianto yanked his trousers down, pants and all and breathed on Jack's standing member. He looked up into Jack's lust filled eyes.

'Please.' Begged Jack.

Ianto smiled and took Jack in whole. Jack moaned loudly. One thing would make things obsolete. Jack went for it, he ran his hands through Ianto's hair and thrust himself deep into the younger man's tight throat. Soon, it takes no message from Jack's brain to keep his hips moving. He doesn't it automatically and is lost in a world of love and passion. Ianto's teeth scraped over his sensitive skin. He felt himself climb higher and higher and peaked himself over the edge into pure bliss. He came in Ianto's mouth. Ianto swallowed Jack's love juice and looked up at him letting his now sated cock drop from his mouth. Jack put his hand under Ianto's jaw and pulled him up into a kiss so he could taste himself. Man he was good. Jack pushed Ianto back onto the desk and yanked his trousers and pants down in one go. Ianto kicked them off and grabbed Jack's cock and pumped it until it was hard in his hand. Jack reached down and prepared the younger man. Pushing his fingers in deep making Ianto groan into his mouth. Jack stretched Ianto wider and broke the kiss. They looked each other in the eye.

'Give it to me.' commanded Ianto.

Jack smiled thinly and cupped Ianto's arse and pulled him onto himself. Both men gasped. What a feeling. Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack and pulled him closer. Jack established his usual rhythm. After a while Jack stopped thrusting.

'Why'd ya stop?' asked Ianto.

'Turn over. I wanna fuck you into the desk.'

Without arguing, Ianto turned himself over so he was lying face down on the desk. Jack re-entered him and brought back the fast pace fucking. Jack pounded Ianto do hard he could see stars. Ianto knew he had to be with this man. Forget Astrid, Jack was his new idol. Both men came at the same time. Ianto, varnishing the desk. And Jack filling Ianto up nicely. Jack lay on top of Ianto and removed him cock. He stuck two fingers up his arse to see how far his cum had gone. Nice and deep. Lovely.

'That was brilliant.' Muttered Ianto.

'Yes. Yes it was.' Agreed Jack. 'Now for some sleep.'

'Couldn't agree more. Sir.'

'I want you to work for me and I want you to call me sir.'

Ianto smiled and Jack lifted him up into his arms and carried him into the hub.

Next morning, Owen, Tosh and Suzie walked into the Tourist Information Centre and looked at the abandoned clothes.

'Ok, this is weird.' Declared Owen.

'That's Jack's.' said Suzie pointing towards Jack's coat.

'But he'd never wear thing stuff. Anyway it looks too big for him.' Said Owen.

'Could be a friends.' Said Suzie.

'Haven't we got work to do instead of wondering what happened?' said Tosh, she walked past Owen and Suzie and down into the Hub. Owen shrugged his shoulder and they followed her. Inside, Tosh was frozen to the spot. Jack and Ianto were naked and asleep on the sofa. Owen and Suzie stood at Tosh's side.

'I think they belong to him.' Said Tosh.

'I think we should get some breakfast.' Said Suzie uneasily.

The left the sleeping men and didn't return till the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sat Ianto down in his office and sat behind his desk. Jack looked serious. Was he regretting the night before?

'What wrong Jack?' asked Ianto.

'I should have told you 13 years ago. I had the chance and I never took it.'

'What do you mean? 13 years ago my mum died.'

'You're dad never spoke. I doubt he even knows how she died. Ianto. Oh Ianto, I am so sorry. You mother was killed by an alien. There was nothing that could be done.'

Ianto looked heart broken.

'How long have you known?' it was barely auditable.

Jack leaned forward and held Ianto's hands. He looked deep within the man.

'I watched her die. The last thing she was…'

Jack's memory took over. Ianto's mother, a lovely, ordinary woman was lying the cold wet floor in an alley, close to death. She was bleeding badly and crying.

'Keep Ianto safe.' She muttered. She died.

'Keep Ianto safe was the last thing she said. She knew I'd see you.'

By now Ianto was crying.

'I spent ages stood outside your house. I meant to knock on your door and tell you what happened but I saw how your family fell apart and I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm so sorry.' Jack leaned over and hugged Ianto. Ianto cried into his shoulder.

Outside Jack's office. Owen, Tosh and Suzie entered the Hub with coffee's.

'Well, things have already improved.' Stated Owen. 'I don't have 2 naked men sleeping on my sofa.'

'I wouldn't have minded as much if we knew who he was.' Added Suzie.

'What do you think Tosh?' asked Owen.

Tosh was busy winding up her computer. 'I don't think it's my place to talk on the subject.'

'That bastard.' Declared Suzie as she looked through Jack's office door. Owen stood next to her and looked in.

'Right. That's it!'

Owen burst through the door and punched Ianto around the face knocking him off his chair. Jack stood up and grabbed Owen, turning him around and holding him down.

'Why did you do that?' screamed Jack.

'We don't know who he is.'

'That no excuse.'

Jack hesitated before letting Owen go and bending down next to Ianto. Ianto's lip was bleeding and with Jack's help stood up.

'Owen, Tosh and Suzie, this is Jones. Ianto Jones. A friend of mine.'

'Hi.' Suzie and Tosh said. Owen just glared at Ianto.

'And this is Dr Owen Harper, Suzie Costello and Toshiko Sato.' He pointe dot each of them as he said their names. Jack turned to them. 'Now if you'd like to leave us. We were having a conversation.'

The 3 of them filed out and Jack sat down again and handed Ianto a tissue.

'I'm sorry about them. Now. I never forgot your mother, what she said and even though she didn't know me I promised I would keep you safe. I managed that for 8 years. Then you went missing and I lost you. I blamed myself for your disappearance. Thought that if I had told you, you wouldn't have gone. I saw you again when I was chasing an alien. I wasn't sure but I reviewed the case. Did some age checks and realised it was you. That's when I found you at college and followed you home.'

'I never would have guessed. Destiny.'

Jack smiled. 'Yes I guess it is. I'm sorry about the others. I'll explain to them.'

'If it affects them so much I won't stay.'

'I want you to stay. Forgot them, I'll explain it but I can warn you – Owen will be hard work.'

'I can cope with hard work.' He paused. 'Thank you Jack. You've given my life meaning again. I love you.'

He leaned forward and kissed Jack on the lips.

**I know this one's a bit rubbish but I hope it's ok. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto stood before his mirror in his bedroom at Astrid's house. He sighed, he was going to work for an alien co-operation and he was wearing a suit. Great. But Jack said he looked sexy in a suit and he wanted to keep Jack happy. But Jack saw him mum die, and she begged Jack to keep Ianto safe. Destiny eh? He sighed again and turned around to face his empty room. He was moving out but he promised Astrid he'd be back to visit. He couldn't tell her where he was going but he said he was moving in with a friend. Thinking about it, he used the word soul mate. He walked out of his room and down stairs. Astrid and Lucy were waiting by the door but his suite case. Astrid was crying quietly into a tissue. Oh how Ianto hated goodbyes. He stood by them.

'I will be back. I promise.' Said Ianto.

'I know but it's gonna be really empty. You made this house Ianto and it won't be the same without you.' Said Lucy.

'I know, I'd stay if I could but I've got to go and it's not as if I'm leaving Cardiff. I will be back sooner than you think.'

'Coming a boy leaving a man.' Astrid held Ianto's hands and looked at him. 'I'll miss you so much.'

Ianto cupped Astrid's face and wiped a tear away with his thumb. 'I love you. You changed my life but now I think I'm strong enough to live a life of my own.' Astrid broke down and Ianto pecked her lips. 'But I wouldn't be this strong if not for you. You picked me up from rock bottom and gave me love and support. There is nothing I can do to pay you back.' A car horn beeped. Ianto sighed. 'Well that's me.' Astrid nodded and hugged Ianto goodbye. Lucy kissed Ianto and slipped a letter into Ianto's hand. Ianto opened the door and picked up his suite case and walked out the door. Astrid and Lucy watched him go.

Outside, was Jack sat casually in a Porsche with sun glasses on. He was looking direct a head with no smile. He turned his head to Ianto and broke out his 100 watt smile.

'Ianto. How are things?' his voice was joyous. He climbed out the car and opened the boot. He took Ianto's holdall and put it in the boot.

'They're good. But I can't believe I'm leaving them.' He looked back at the house and saw Lucy comforting Astrid. 'She's crying because of me.'

'The longer you stay the harder it will be.'

'I know.' Ianto climbed into the car and Jack sat next to him. Ianto turned to Jack. 'I'm coming back to visit. I promised them.'

Jack nodded and drove off. Ianto squeezed the note in his hand.

Jack walked Ianto into the Hub. Suzie and Tosh were at computer terminals and Owen was in the autopsy bay. Suzie looked up.

'Jack. Owen's got some things for you.'

'Kay.' Jack walked off carrying Ianto's holdall into his office. Ianto stood in the entrance, unsure of what to do.

'Anyone want a drink?' he asked.

'Yeah.' Echoed through the Hub 3 times.

'Yes please Ianto.' Said Jack, poking his head back in his office.

Ianto walked over to the little kitchenette and made everyone a cup of coffee. He took a tray out and dusted it off. He put all 4 mugs on the tray and walked over to the others. He put one on Suzie's desk. No reply. One on Tosh's desk, a little thank you. He walked down into the autopsy bay and placed one on Owen's desk. He got a glare in reply. Down heartened Ianto left Owen and went into Jack's office.

'They hate me.' he said as soon as the door closed.

'They're always like this at first. It will get better. I put your stuff downstairs.'

'Thanks.' Ianto put the coffee on Jack's desk and climbed down the ladder. At the bottom, Ianto sat on the bed and took out the letter. He opened it and read it.

_Dear Ianto._

_We let you into our lives 8 years ago and only now do you deserve the truth._

_We knew what had happened. Jack told us and was in the next room when we let you in. _

_He told us you have to stay so he knew where to find you._

_In that time we grew to love you as our own but we mainly did it because Jack saved Astrid's life and this is how we paid him back._

_We know this must be horrible to read but you're old enough to know. You probably hate us now and we'll probably never see you again but Jack loves you. Stay with him, for our sake. _

_All the best. _

_Astrid and Lucy, xx_

Ianto scrunched up the letter and cried.

Jack looked up from his work and sighed. Oh Ianto, Jack was sorry. Ianto appeared out of the whole and Jack looked him.

'You know?'

Ianto nodded and swallowed his tears.

'I was going to tell you.'

'Really?'

'Ianto please believe me. I saw how your family fell apart and I knew about you because of your mother. I knew you loved Astrid and knew how far you would go. I promised your mother I'd keep you safe and I did. I got you a place to stay and I got you love and support.'

'You made them keep me.'

'They owed me. I couldn't look after you. It's been years since I was a teen and they're so different. You were better off with them.'

'I was better off not running away.'

'Really? Were you really better off staying there? Ianto, he abused you and neglected you. You did the right thing.'

'Jack I lived with people who hated me.' he shouted.

Jack stood up and shouted back loudly. 'When your mother died I promised her I'd keep you safe and I did that.' Back to normal volume. 'Your mother died deserve to die but there was nothing I could do. I've seen so many people I love die and no one does anything to heed the pain. Ianto the last thing I could do was keep my world and I have. Please. Don't be mad at me or them. Your mother wanted this for you. When she died, she only mentioned you. Not your father. Not Rhiannon. You. Surely that says something.'

Ianto hesitated before nodding. Jack hugged him. God he hated the world sometimes.

Jack called Owen, Suzie and Tosh into the boardroom. They sat in their chairs and Jack stood by the screen.

'Now Ianto hadn't had it easy and you lot playing silly buggers hasn't helped. I want you all to be nice to him and make him feel welcome.'

'But we don't need him.' Declared Owen.

'He's staying.' Said Jack. 'And the coffee me made earlier was pure heaven.'

'It was.' Said Suzie. Owen glared at her. 'Sorry.'

'He's staying. Years ago, I made a promise to someone. He's staying end of.' Jack turned to Owen. 'And if you're nasty to him it'll be you that's going.'

Jack left. Owen waited till the door closed.

'I fucking hate him sometimes!'

'Owen. You were like Ianto once and we accepted you, it's only fair.' And with that Tosh stood up and left.

Suzie looked at Owen and shrugged her shoulders.

'Tough luck mate.' She too left.


End file.
